devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SnowStorm
Snow not working anymore? The snow isn't working on wikis that import this script via MediaWiki:ImportJS. I see that this script was recently updated, maybe that's the reason? The snow was working fine before those edits, and I haven't touched the ImportJS pages on the wiki I'm using it on. I tested it on my test wiki and it seems we aren't letting it snow anymore. —[[User:K6ka|'k6ka']] �� (Talk · ) 03:21, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :I was just about to say the same thing. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:10, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :I think I added an invisible character by copying&pasting, my bad. leviathan_89 11:06, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :There was an erroneous edit. I see it snowing on w:c:rappy. Rappy 16:02, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Acceleration Is it possible to tone down the acceleration or add an option to remove it entirely? Even with these custom settings after a while the snow is falling down super fast which is not that great... leviathan_89 22:54, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure what's up with this version of the script (I used Version 1.43.20111201 for a while and I don't recall snow ever falling so ridiculously). I also mentioned the snow speed on CC. Even after making edits to the snow velocity (values of which didn't change between versions), snow still falls at times in hyper-drive (for example, was editing a page yesterday and snow was lucky to stay on the screen for a full second). DEmersonJMFM 16:11, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can see it here, even by tweaking some parameters it still falls too fast. That's why I prefer an older version that I've found on CC. (You can see it live here) leviathan_89 16:48, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :::What do you consider too fast? I see it as I'd expect here. I see it the same speed on Rappy Wiki as I do on One Piece. Rappy 17:07, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I didn't explained myself correctly: the initial speed is fine, however if you leave it open for a while it will fall down insanely fast. Looking around, I think I might have found a solution (that discussion also has a video showing the issue). I'm currently testing if that works out. leviathan_89 17:14, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yep, it seems that freezeOnBlur = true was the issue for Chrome. I tried to turn it off and it doesn't seems to be accelerating like before. I've pushed the edits for the demo and I'll add a note on the page. leviathan_89 17:27, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Color Field + other questions I attempted to fill the snowColor field with #F05E1B, but I received an error message in the JS page. Have I filled it in incorrectly? This is what I have: window.snowColor = #F05E1B; window.flakesMax = 64; window.flakesMaxActive = 32; window.animationInterval = 50; window.className = emberfall; window.flakeBottom = 5; window.followMouse = false; window.snowStick = false; window.useTwinkleEffect = true; window.freezeOnBlur = false; window.flakeLeftOffset = 5; window.flakeWidth = 7; window.flakeHeight = 7; window.vMaxX = 3; window.vMaxY = 4; Also, was window the correct way to configure it, or was I supposed to use var instead? ~Ursuul 08:14, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ---- EDIT: I tried using this instead… //var snowColor = #F05E1B; var flakesMax = 64; var flakesMaxActive = 32; var animationInterval = 50; var className = emberfall; var flakeBottom = 5; var followMouse = false; var snowStick = false; var useTwinkleEffect = true; var freezeOnBlur = false; var flakeLeftOffset = 5; var flakeWidth = 7; var flakeHeight = 7; var vMaxX = 3; var vMaxY = 4;…in conjunction with this… .emberfall { color: #F05E1B; } …to try & make it work, but that failed as well. Can someone pinpoint what I’m doing incorrectly? ~Ursuul 08:35, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :Either of window or var should work with the current version of the script. Your issue is likely that the strings there (the values of snowColor and className) aren't wrapped in quotation marks (like '#F05E1B'). Without the quotation marks, they're considered variables instead, and since they haven't been defined, they throw an error. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:03, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Huh. I have that now, but now it looks like the script isn’t loading at all (there’s no snow to speak of). This is what I have, does the script load for you? ~Ursuul 09:26, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::The info on what each setting does isn't too detailed, but it seems a value of 5 for flakeBottom means that the snow will only show in the top 5 pixels of your browser window. The snow is there, but it's all hidden behind the global nav bar. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:42, February 23, 2017 (UTC) It works! Thanks. ~Ursuul 11:44, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :No problem! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Personal only Добрый день. А можно ли настроить код так, чтобы он не перекрывал рекламу? Всё-таки оформление вики делается не только для активных участников, но и для всех посетителей. : Google Translate says: Good afternoon. Is it possible to customize the code so that it does not block advertising? Still, the design of the wiki is done not only for active participants, but for all visitors. --Saftzie (talk) 20:11, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, making it personal only is rather irritable, especially given that it is clearly intended for site-wide use. I'm not sure whether it's possible or not, and I was rather surprised when the script was no longer permitted for site-wide use, though it's probably because I have my ads blocked in my settings that I can't see how the snow gets in the way of the ads. Would be nice to find a way to make the script not get in the way of the adds, so that it can be made site-wide again, as intended. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:20, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :::there is already sitewide js: MediaWiki:SnowStorm/sitewide.js. rejected. so, no, currently it is impossible to enable the script sitewide. Fngplg (talk) 08:46, December 15, 2017 (UTC)